


this is a weird place 💔

by blue_skie_s



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, blood lol, man they dunno what hapoened, might take a month to upload a single chapter im sorry, this is gonna get intense at some points, “its been over a month please let us out”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skie_s/pseuds/blue_skie_s
Summary: Man.How’d they get here???Weird place, dude. Not pog.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, once the story progresses - Relationship, will add mroe later
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	this is a weird place 💔

  
  


“Fuck _. _ ”

Technoblade stares up at the strange shadow creature as he grasps Dream’s unharmed sleeve and tugs him upward, gripping the slightly shorter masked man’s arm tightly. The latter goes to very obviously protest, but his breathing stutters the moment that, Techno assumes, he realizes what’s going on. Dream shuffles closer to the pig hybrid, nervously adjusting his smiley-face mask with his bandaged arm.

The blank eyes of the mob-animal-thing glare at the duo, sending a shiver down even Techno’s spine as dread begins to pool in his gut. The memory of the two’s first encounter with one of these creatures was undoubtedly unpleasant, it had earned Dream his wounds and bandages and made the normally chaotic and hyper speedrunner jumpy, quieter, and much more paranoid than he used to be.

Part of that was probably because he really  can’t  _run_ that well currently. The left side of his body from Techno’s viewpoint had gotten  _ mauled. _ His eye was literally ripped from the socket, leaving a hollow hole where said body part should be, and his pant leg and other sleeve had to be discarded so the bandages could be applied without having to completely shed his clothing due to blood. At least Dream’s mask had been spared, though.

“That’s not good,” Dream mumbles, and both him and Techno step back ever so slightly from the long and sharp claws of the beast, Techno gripping the crude stone axe they managed to make in this hellhole after discovering just barely enough wood for a crafting table in a chest tightly. Alongside that had been a small pile of sticks, which secured their ability to create the mentioned weapon. 

A low but audible growl rumbles from the monster’s throat as it moves forward, not very far forward, but it was still  _ closer _ , so it was not a good sign for the outcome of whatever was about to happen to the two. Not a good sign  _ at all. _ Techno can easily register this by the way that Dream presses against his side ever so slightly, moving his own arm out from Techno’s grip to grab one of the pink-haired man’s. This scenario  _ never meant good things. _

Techno can often find himself desperately wishing he and Dream never went off on that journey into the nether together. Maybe then they’d be at home, joking with one another or planting potatoes and dealing with the complaints of Tommy or the man beside him. Then again, someone else could have been put in this position other than them if this didn’t happen, and he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if that happened, honestly. Man, he just wants to see Phil and Wilbur and Tommy again, he wants to spend more time with his family, he wants to feel their warm embraces, he wants to listen to Tommy and Wil’s arguing, he wants to be  _ with  _ them. He doesn’t want to be here, where there's a high risk of dying and never respawning and monsters around every  _ goddamn _ corner he and Dream go around.

Dream feels a similar way to Techno, too. He wants to hear the playful taunts and empty threats and calls of “ _ Oh Dream!~”  _ as him, Bad, George, Sapnap, and Antfrost play Manhunt together, he wants to feel the gentle and warm group-hugs his friends always would do just about every day, he wants to smell Bad’s fresh-from-the-oven muffins as he calls out cheerfully that “ _ Muffins are ready!”.  _ He doesn’t want to be in this strange maze-like structure, injured and hurting, vision limited, and fear orchestrating his every move. He doesn’t want to be so paranoid of everything he does, scared to advance through the halls and scared that he’s going to get his head ripped off the moment he calms.

Neither want to be here. Neither of them enjoy this place. It’s absolute hell, threats and crumbling ceilings and other hazards lying in random spots, setting in fear because of the fact that you can’t tell when there’s a trap or another danger resting in the next hallway you turn to.

They’re here together, though, so that’s better than nothing.

The air had gone unbearably tense, Techno holding Dream close to his side as he completely stills, waiting for the creature to make the first move. He really didn’t want to risk attacking the thing. Techno  _ knew  _ that he’d need to continue staying remotely intact and uninjured so he could protect Dream, as the man-in-green had already gotten hurt more than enough here. 

He wasn’t gonna let Dream just die on him, either. His rival, his  _ friend. _ He wasn’t gonna let the man die because of his own foolishness, Techno wasn’t going to go through this alone. They were going to get out  _ alive.  _

An even lower snarl snaps him back to the situation at hand currently, and he impulsively pulls Dream in front of him and to his own chest. Said man lets out a slight wheeze and  _ possibly _ a quiet squeak, his emerald green eyes glancing up at Techno’s blood red irises. A silent form of communication passes between the two and the pig hybrid adjusts his body into a running stance, holding Dream against him in a way that he could easily swoop up the masked man and fucking  _ book it _ down the hall.

It happens in a flash, the monster soon crouching down and letting a loud noise of aggression aimed very obviously towards the two. Techno quickly grabs Dream and holds the man “bridal style”, backing up a moment before sprinting away from the  _ thing. _ It very audibly gives chase, and scampers after Techno down the tall hallway. 

_ This _ was gonna be a tiring hour for him to go through.

**Author's Note:**

> man i—  
> m a n  
> i  
> should work on the other fic
> 
> i barely checked this and am currently too tired to


End file.
